Rewrite
by Per Annie Smith
Summary: The events of the second half of FITA and POTW that leaves our oldest two flowers a bit happier. Narrative format.
Here is a simple rewrite of the second half of FITA and POTW. It's not descriptive, just narrative.

* * *

They had had sex for the first time after the whipping. Lying naked next to each other was too tempting of fate. He kept kissing her and his hands were stroking all over her skin. Catherine mentioned sin and Christopher didn't even respond to that, instead he started attacking her neck with small kisses. When he hands moved to her breasts she started gasping, shocked by how good it felt. There was a quick pain when he moved inside her and he took a moment to kiss around her mouth. The pain was over quickly which was good because that was all he could bring himself to wait through.

Catherine felt something growing in her which was hard to describe. She wanted it to reach wherever it was going. Christopher wasn't able to keep it going long enough but the second after he finished he used both of his hands to bring her to conclusion. During it Chris had been the confident guide, explaining and loving. Catherine carefully followed suit, receptive to what he was doing. It felt startlingly wonderful. They were both still so young at that point. Catherine was fourteen years old and Christopher was barely sixteen. It was the first time that Catherine felt alive and excited while in the attic.

Catherine wanted to try it again. Soon they were having sex almost constantly. In the beginning they would actually become sore from the amount of lovemaking sessions. When there was nothing else to do, they were able to have sex up to four times a day. Chris was able to try everything he had ever heard of and Catherine just wanted to be able feel so good with him. Catherine stopped interacting with the grandmother altogether though Christopher was able to look at her with no haughtiness to his expression whatsoever.

They get interrupted by their mother entering the room downstairs and they try to quickly clean themselves up in order to speak with her. Corrine seems uncomfortable by how apathetic her children have become to her. Catherine seems to suddenly realize that she has fully replaced Corrine in Christopher's affections. That night they have a particularly long session and Catherine cries from how complete she feels with Christopher's love.

The doughnuts start soon after.

Catherine turns fifteen. The twins remain oblivious to their older siblings' relationship. The twins play in the downstairs area while Christopher and Catherine spend their time exploring each other in the attic. Catherine breathlessly asks him if that was how Lily and Raymond had lived in their happily ever after.

The sex stops abruptly when the twins get sick.

Cory died and all happiness was gone. They make their plans for that final night and the two of them have gentle, almost painful sex as they prepare to try to rejoin the world. Catherine believes it will be the last time they will ever sleep together as she both cherishes and despises this beautiful, mutated relationship.

By the time they get on the bus Catherine and Chris have had sex nearly a thousand times. They were extremely intimate with each other just in their everyday actions. Carrie was so mentally damaged that she barely noticed any interactions between them.

* * *

Upon reaching Paul's house the siblings stay in Carrie's room waiting to see what happens. Paul has them in separate rooms. Catherine sneaks into Chris's room, though she decides that with this new chance they should try to stop getting together. Chris doesn't understand this at all. She says that they have a chance for a normal life from here on out. She just wants to be close to him. Chris starts to go down on her. He knows exactly how to please her and she has a hard time refusing him, but does and ends up leaving his room. She goes to her room and spends the night crying.

After that they keep carefully avoiding each other. Paul seems to be aware that they are much, much closer than siblings normally are. Both of them ache at night from that familiarity that they used to have.

Carrie slowly gets better. Chris does actually make an effort to keep his interactions with Catherine innocent, but it's difficult when he was so used to advancing their intimacy. Paul seems to be aware that they are trying to become used to being among other people. He briefly asks them if they want some counseling. Chris feels he is completely fine except for Catherine's new dislike. Meanwhile Catherine is far too ashamed. Paul's offer of counseling makes her even more ashamed of her incestuous relationship with Christopher.

She rejects even casual touching from Christopher afterwards. He is extremely hurt, certain of how much she actually loves him.

Christmas time comes and Catherine and Christopher meet underneath the Christmas tree. Lost in nostalgia, Catherine cuddles next to Christopher who is starving for her affection. He starts going down on her, she gets excited and into it and they go back to his room where they have drawn out sex for the first time in months.

They were perfectly sexually compatible. Every touch was more arousing and breathtaking. Catherine doesn't want to have another sexual experience with Christopher. She wants her romance to be with the one she stays with forever. She begs Chris to never leave her. He promises her again and again as they writhe on the mattress. The sex is incredibly gratifying and after he finishes inside her Chris holds her and strokes her hair. After the overwhelming feelings recede, Catherine starts crying. The guilt is incredible and she feels the judgment of god on her.

Chris feels no guilt whatsoever and he hates that she feels bad. He tries to convince her that they will stay together and that there will never be a judgment against them. That after everything they've been through any deity would understand.

* * *

When Catherine has her ballet audition, she bleeds in front of everyone. Paul doesn't tell her that she miscarried a five month old baby girl who had been poisoned by arsenic. He believes Chris fathered the infant. Paul starts Catherine on a series of pills and vitamins to help her recover.

Chris meanwhile, suspects that Catherine had had a miscarriage. He gets a hold of Catherine's record and realizes that she miscarried his child. It had just been a question of whether their terribly poor health would be able to withstand a conception. He is devastated and while he doesn't tell Catherine what happened, he sneaks into her room for several nights simply to hold her. Catherine isn't a fool and she asks him what is wrong and if he was lying to her about the D&C. She weeps and asks him if it was the monster baby, the freak she feared. He tells her no, stating that their child would have been perfectly healthy if not for the starvation and the arsenic.

Chris begs Catherine to come with him to his school. They could both live in an apartment near his college. He believes that Catherine could go to college as well. She refuses. She wants to go to New York to continue her dancing career.

* * *

In New York, Catherine finds herself quite successful. Julian remains a major force in her life. She enjoys having a chance to love someone that doesn't make her feel guilty. Cathy and Julian marry. They go to New York and are sensational, becoming world-wide famous. They carry on well in public, but in private Julian is an abusive husband. He tries to keep bruises where others won't see them and he is also sexually violent.

Chris is thrilled for their success because he knows what it means to Cathy, but he still hates Julian. Cathy never mentions a word of the abuse to him. He notices that she isn't acting quite right, that she seems fearful. He asks her what's going on. Cathy starts crying and Chris holds her and states that he will get her out of whatever is going on. Catherine refused to tell him again.

Julian refuses to let her go to Chris' graduation. He gives her a black eye and violently rapes her, leaving her bleeding. Catherine sneaks away and goes to see the graduation. Chris is horrified at her eye. He knows that Catherine didn't do anything to get it. She starts crying and Chris begs her to stay with him. He is going to begin his residency and will rent a little home for them. Catherine states that she needs to make things right with Julian. Chris goes back with her.

Catherine finds out that she is pregnant. She tells Julian who accuses her of having a baby with someone else. She denies it. He begins raping her once again. Chris enters the home. He hadn't trusted Julian and had decided to stay nearby.

Chris absolutely loses it. Julian slams Catherine's head into the floor, saying that Catherine must be carrying Christopher's child. Chris gets into a physical fight with Julian. He hits Julian several times, breaking one of his fingers in the process. Julian is more of an athlete, but he is drunk, distracted by sexual activity.

Julian storms out. Chris is devastated by what he saw. He carefully takes Catherine to bed and gets her changed and feels her head. He gently asks her if she is actually pregnant. Catherine tearfully confirms it, incredibly upset as Julian was determined to ruin their relationship and deny their baby. Chris lovingly reassures her that he will be the father of her baby, that Julian is entirely unworthy. They have sex multiple times that night, deciding that that makes Chris the father of Catherine's baby. Christopher is extremely gentle, without words he reinforces the fact that he is the only one Catherine can trust. While sex with Julian was very pleasurable, it missed the element of completeness that Chris is able to give her.

Julian gets into a car accident and is killed on impact.

* * *

Catherine moves back to the United States and she and Chris take up an apartment near his residency at the Mayo Clinic. Catherine keeps Julian's last name and they continue their fervent sexual relationship. Cathy continues to work on her guilt associated with her relationship with Chris. Carrie decides to stay with Paul. Before Catherine starts showing she does a modeling series with a magazine for a nice amount of money. Chris doesn't want her to gain too much more notoriety before retiring, as it could make it harder for them to be together. The money does give them the money for a home and they have their own home by the time Jory is born.

Jory is a sweet and easy baby. Life is picturesque. Carrie moves to be with them and is discreet and finally tells Catherine that she knew that they had a different kind of love. She also begins a relationship with a young man who is intrigued by her small size. Carrie is beyond exhilarated. She and the man began making arrangements to marry.

* * *

Cathy goes for the revenge, moving to Virginia to stalk her mother. Carrie surprises her in Virginia and is obviously heavily pregnant. Cathy is shocked and thrilled for her. However the pregnancy begins to look a little bizarre on such a small body. Chris comes out to visit. He doesn't like Catherine's plan and wants her to have nothing to do with Bart.

Chris is also extremely concerned about Carrie's pregnancy. He privately told Catherine that he wasn't sure Carrie would be able to give birth.

Carrie runs into their mother who gasps in shock and near-horror at her run-in with Carrie. Carrie poisons herself.

Carrie's note to Catherine read that she had been to the doctors who told her that she would never be able to give birth. They recommended Carrie have an abortion. Carrie was carrying twins and she was certain that she was to give birth to Cory and refused to abort the babies. Carrie's babies died when she did.

* * *

After everything that has happened, Chris finally gets on board with Catherine's plan for revenge. Catherine begins her affair with Bart which Chris still despises. He continues to actively sleep with her as well, something Catherine recognizes as a jealous reflex. Catherine becomes pregnant and is honestly unsure of whose baby she is carrying. She tells Bart it is his.

She continues on with her plan of announcing the pregnancy and her family tie at the Christmas party. Corrine sees Chris and believes that he is his father. She starts confessing and making excuses. The manor starts on fire. The grandmother and Bart both burn to death. Corrine survives. Chris begs Catherine not to go forward with charges against Corrine as it would open them up to public scrutiny and would absolutely not allow them to live together.

Instead Cathy begins a series of visits to Corrine. Corrine cannot bear to see Cathy as it reminds her of herself back when she was making the worst decisions and everything was going wrong. Catherine is now the same age that Corrine was when she locked her children around. After visits with Catherine, she scratches and scars her face.

Chris begs Catherine to move far away with him so that they can start over. She is six months along and agrees. They move to California. Chris sets up his practice and Catherine gives birth to a little girl they call Emilie. She has platinum blonde hair and light blue eyes. She is very clearly Christopher's daughter. He is ecstatic at their healthy and perfectly-formed daughter.

They named her Emilie Leigh. Catherine held her breath through all of the tests, waiting for the bad news of some genetic malady, the punishment she waited for. Chris floated through all of their interactions, blown away by the fact that he had a child with his beloved Catherine.

Emilie gave every impression of being a perfectly healthy infant. She was happy and affectionate, easily soothed by either of her parents. Chris was fully enchanted with their beautiful little one. Jory liked to mimic Chris and he also treated his new sister with careful gentleness.

A year goes by and Emilie hits all of her milestones early. Christopher states it's because she has Catherine's physical talent. Catherine desperately loves Emilie, but she worries constantly that something will end up being wrong with her. Emilie continues to be perfect, mentally and physically. She has pale waves to her shoulders and Christopher's cheerful smile.

They now have Jory, five, and Emilie who is only a year. Their maid Emma came with them and she helps take care of the children while Catherine also purchases and starts teaching at a nearby dance studio.

Chris and Catherine have an incredibly sexual relationship. Chris starts mentioning to Catherine that maybe they should have another child. She doesn't want to risk it again, and feels that they have enough children now, anyway.

Their life is ridiculously picturesque. As the children grow Catherine teaches Jory and Emilie to dance. Both of them show a very good propensity to dancing much to their parents' delight.

When Emilie was five, and Jory nine they have a new neighbor move in next door. The new neighbor is desperate to know the children better.

* * *

That's it. I just figured someone else may also like a somewhat happier version of events.


End file.
